


Night Daze

by forwardarcadia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one’s an early Halloween gift, but I just wanted to write something with my favorite Gym Leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Daze

Down in Ecruteak City, there was said to be magical quality about the old town. After all, the Legendary Beasts were reborn in their very own Burned Tower, blessed by Ho-Oh’s majestic influence. Even mighty Lugia sat above that sacred place long ago.

But legends were just that. In modern times, though, the city’s mystic charms remained, kept alive through traditions passed between families, the Kimono Girls’ dancing and their particular Gym Leader. Dubbed “Mystic Seer of the Future”, the young man had a supposedly clairvoyant nature, comparable to genuine Psychic users.

Perhaps it was that quality which helped him control his ghostly companions as well. But for his abilities, Morty didn’t seek to harm, nor manipulate others with them. He was merely content to help others with his gifts, and live a simple, honest life in his hometown. 

Besides his profession, the man had other diversions to occupy his time. Gardening was one of them, and he’d exhausted himself tending to his plants that day. Putting his tools aside, Morty walked past his resident Cacturne, used to keep particular pesky Pokemon away. The creature bowed his head, with a sweeping gesture to the hat-like appendage atop it.

"Hey, Bramble," he said, waving back cheerfully. "You doing good? Need anything?" The verdant beast grunted in response as his master approached a hammock residing in their backyard. "Great!" Morty exclaimed, easing into the woven sling. "If you don’t need anything, I’m gonna take a nap before it gets dark, okay?"

Bramble nodded while the man made himself comfortable, tipping his own straw hat to shield his eyes. Within seconds, Morty was asleep, his breathing light as Johto’s waning sun glowed on his form and the yard’s flora. The Cacturne slipped back to his post, alert to any intruders that may disturb his master. 

Unbeknownst to the man and his Pokemon, intruders were creeping into their leafy sanctuary, sly little scamps. On the other side of their fence, a trio of children walked around, searching for an improvised entrance. Dressed in a Lass’ attire, a girl kicked the wooden planks, fumbling with her hairbow as she did so.

"I don’t get it," she remarked with concern. "Why are breaking into Morty’s yard again?" Her companions, a duo of Youngsters wearing matching shorts, stared at the girl, slightly incredulous. "I told you, Dana!" one of them replied, prodding at the fence to find a weak spot. "We’re getting weed from there!"

"I dunno, it seems kinda wrong, guys." Dana said, biting her lip. "Besides, how do you know his yard has weed in it? Did your dad say that, Jimmy?" He nodded vigorously, accompanied by his brother’s raucous laughter. She smacked her palm against her head, mocking them silently. "What’s wrong, you scared to go in there?" Jimmy teased, jabbing her playfully in the arm. Dana lunged at him, prompting the duo to start shoving each other around. 

"Cool it, you two!" the other boy shouted out, having found a loose part of the fence. Their trio pried at weathered wood, knocking it away until a gap opened, large enough to fit themselves through. The Youngsters squeezed in first, with Dana following suit. They collided into a pile of warmly-hued leaves, collected from Morty’s earlier raking duty. Fumbling in the leafy heap, the kids wriggled their way through until they saw dimming sunlight once more.

The man’s yard looked much like any other in town, green grass growing high with various items strewn about. As they explored the area, Dana’s fears began to vanish. She wouldn’t dare admit it to Jimmy and Joey, but she really was terrified of entering Morty’s home uninvited. He did seem like a kind, easygoing man, but his ghosts had always creeped her out. And who knew what could be living in his yard?

Creeping about, to deflect any prying eyes, the Youngsters walked past rows of assorted herbs, tomato plants and Berry Pots. They tried to stay quiet as well, but couldn’t avoid their rustling about the man’s foliage. Sensing something amiss, Bramble kept his guard up, intently listening for any suspicious sights. The Cacturne also crept around, much more silent than his visitors.

During their trek, Joey snatched some Berries and tomatoes, stuffing his backpack with them. Dana and Jimmy looked at him with disbelief, dragging his bag alongside the two. “What?” the boy asked sharply, rubbing a tomato clean on his shirt. “Mom likes tomatoes, and these Berries will be great for my Rattata!” He bit into it, mouth wet and full as he saw their target, growing tall and lush in tufted plants.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Top Percentage-," Jimmy said mockingly, his taunt broken by Joey’s muffled grunts. "-wait, what’s wrong, bro?" Looking where he pointed, Dana ran to the man’s cannabis plants. "Is this them?" she asked, pulling some leaves out.

Both Youngsters rushed to the patch, studying its contents. “Yep, that’s it!” Jimmy shouted as Joey put his hands close to muffle him. Nodding silently to his brother and friend, the boy plucked its leaves, shoving them into his pockets. In his haste, Jimmy uprooted an entire plant, shoving it into Joey’s bursting bag.

"Ha, we got them!" Joey blurted out as the trio walked away. Chortling to himself, Jimmy jabbed Dana’s arm once more. "And you were too Torchicky to go in here," he retorted, making clucking sounds at the girl. While they basked in their glory, Bramble had sighted them, staying hidden behind some Berry Pots. "Okay, you were right," Dana admitted, arms around her chest. "There’s nothing to be scared of here. I mean-"

The girl’s eyes snapped open as she heard faint rustling sounds close by. She peered around for their cause, but to no avail. By now, the sun had set and the backyard was becoming cool and shadowy. “It got dark quick,” Dana thought to herself, past worry flooding back. “It’s kinda spooky, isn’t it?” But Jimmy and Joey were unfettered, still skipping along merrily.

"Guys, did you hear something?" she inquired softly. "I don’t think so," Joey replied, to Jimmy’s shared response. "Is it just me?" the girl thought once more. Shrugging it off, Dana pressed on, searching for their entrance way. The trio were near Morty’s tomato plants again, and fast approaching his Berry Pots. That eerie rustling returned, louder and more frenzied. They stopped, dead in their tracks, fully aware of the mysterious noises.

"Bro, you hear them too, don’t you?" Joey asked with dismay, glancing at Jimmy and Dana. They nodded, eyes wide with fear. "Stand still, you two," the other boy advised, attempting to keep his bravado intact. "I’ll go find out what it is." He sneaked through the man’s tomato vines, searching for their auditory assailant. When none revealed themselves, Jimmy called out to his friends.

"It’s clear, guys!" he cried over verdant vines. "You can come through and-" As Jimmy strolled to the Berry Pots, the Cacturne jumped out, staring him down with its glowing, neon yellow eyes. The boy screamed out loud, dashing past Bramble’s imposing, thorny form. Chilled by his exclamation, Joey and Dana rushed through vines to find him.

"Jimmy? What happened?!" the girl hollered, brushing stray tomato leaves away. "Did something get you-?" Her question was cut short as Bramble saw them as well, standing up tall with his barbed arms in the air. They followed suit, screaming in unison as they ran off together in the opposite direction. In their haste, Joey pelted tomatoes at the beast, further enraging it. 

Glaring at his additional “visitors”, Bramble turned his head towards where the other Youngster ran off to. The boy was fast approaching Morty’s hammock, and the beast sped off. Jimmy himself was unaware of their placement, and merely made out a human’s form in the distance. “Maybe they can help me!” he thought in panic, lamenting that he’d forgotten his own Pokemon for self-defense. “Today had to be the day you forget them, dumbass!”

Elsewhere, Joey and Dana had slowed down, realizing nothing was chasing them. They sighed with relief, holding each other’s hands in comfort. “We’re safe, thank Arceus!” the girl breathed out as her friend smiled warmly. “But we have to save your brother! Joey, get Rattata out. Maybe he can help!”

At her command, his infamous rodent was released, its proud, red eyes glowing in the dark. “Come on, Buddy!” the boy commanded, pointing haphazardly. Joey fished out his brother’s neckerchief, stashed in his own backpack for safekeeping. The creature sniffed it intently, memorizing its owner’s scent. “Let’s find Jimmy!”

The kids and their pet ran off in search of the boy, listening for any new alarming sounds. Their group walked close to the door that led into Morty’s house as their fears were renewed. Eyes alert, they heard a man’s distant voice from within, calling out for the Gym Leader. With the twist of a doorknob and a slight creak, Joey and Dana readied themselves for what may come, the boy’s Rattata gnashing its teeth in response.

With a soft light radiating from inside, the mysterious figure came into view as the door opened. Clad in purple and silver, the man stared at their trio, dumbstruck by the sight. “Morty?” he inquired, looking around the garden. “What’s going on here?” There was another glance at the children and Buddy. “Who are these kids?”

They looked up, fear and worry shining in their eyes. “Sir, please don’t hurt us!” Joey begged, grabbing onto Eusine’s shroud-like cape tightly. “We broke in, and we’re sorry!” He began to sob, wiping his tears on the flowing fabric. “We didn’t mean to be bad! You have to understand, I need to save my brother!”

As on cue, another one of Jimmy’s screams penetrated the air, echoing slightly. “Ugh, we’ll sort this out later,” the man replied, running towards where the sound came from. Joey, Dana and Buddy trailed close by. In their rush, Eusine exchanged names with the children, learning of their situation. Though they expected scolding later on, their concern was pushed aside to rescue Joey’s brother from what lurked within Morty’s yard.

Said Youngster had reached the Gym Leader’s hammock, and was shaking it roughly to awaken him. “Sir, wake up!” Jimmy cried out, seeing Bramble in the corner of his eye. “I need your help!” He took Morty’s hat off, glimpsing his still shut eyes. There was more shaking, but to no avail. “Dammit, he’s out cold!” the boy mused as Cacturne’s barbed hand grabbed him. 

Gasping loudly, Jimmy tried to pull away, feeling Bramble’s prickly needles dig into his skin. It stung, but he freed himself, some pins in his butt for the trouble. Quickly, the boy climbed up the tree Morty’s hammock was tied to. Cacturne’s outstretched arms attempted to capture him once more, attaching to his shoes. His sneakers were lost to the creature, but for now, Jimmy was safe from its wrath.

Meanwhile, Eusine and the kids fast approached the hammock, its shape become more clear. Jimmy could see them as well, his arms clinging tightly to the tree trunk. “Hey, guys!” he called out. “I’m over here! Help me!” Bramble glowered at them, preparing to shoot a barrage of needles towards the boy and his friends.

As Jimmy came into view, Eusine pulled out a Pokeball, releasing his Electrode. “Everybody, stand back!” he shouted, being careful to keep safe distance from Morty as well. ”Okay, Volt, use Thunder!” the man commanded as Electrode shot electric bolts towards Bramble.

With their eyes shut and ears plugged, the Cacturne became subdued, paralyzed in the process. Eusine was the first to open his eyes, glancing at Bramble’s stiff, worn form. “Sorry, buddy,” he said softly. “We were all lost in the moment, aren’t we?” The creature released a low growl before fainting. 

"Jimmy, you can come down now!" Eusine said, craning his head up. "It’s gone now, right?" the boy wheezed out hesitantly as he heard more shaking noises. Their group looked around as Morty yawned, stretching himself in the hammock. Finally awakened from Electrode’s loud attack, he was greeted by his friend’s concerned face, a group of scraggly children and the scent of slightly toasted Cacturne.

"The hell?" he muttered, words still dripping with grogginess. "Eusine, what-," The man peered around to see his hat and Jimmy’s shoes strewn about. "-what happened here?!" He got up to survey their damage as his friend supported his shaky self. "It’s a long story," Eusine explained while their united group walked to his home’s entrance. "Come inside, and the kids’ll tell you everything."

And so they did, informing the Gym Leader of their escapades and how Bramble had terrorized them. “It’s been a long night.” Morty thought to himself as he healed his Cacturne, putting it to sleep in a cozy Pokemon bed. Jimmy’s wounds were also treated, with some antibiotic cream and a talk of respecting other peoples’ property.

"I’m sorry, sir," the rambunctious Youngster lamented, hands buried in his face. Everyone sat at Morty’s kitchen table, eating cookies alongside Moomoo Milk, while they chattered on. "I didn’t mean things to get out of hand, and I’ll give you the weed back." Jimmy pulled his hands away, looking the Gym Leader straight on. His eyes were soft, humbled by the experience.

"Apology accepted," Morty said, meeting his gaze. Even without his heightened perception, he could tell the boy’s apology was genuine. Glancing at the other humbled children, he couldn’t get too mad at them either. They’d apologized as well, grateful tears in their eyes. The incident was amusing, in a dark way, and they were silly, little kids, after all. "Live and let live", he thought inwardly. "And let their parents handle things."

Once they’d settled down, Morty and Eusine offered to take the kids home, knowing said parents were worried sick over them. Graciously accepting their offer, the kids left his home, entering Ecruteak’s now darkened walkways. This sight was a bit creepy too, but less so considering no Cacturnes lurked about and they had these generous souls guiding their path. 

In Ecruteak’s dimmed streets, among warmly lit homes, sparkling stars in the sky and the chilled air, the city’s magic shone brightly once more. This particular enchantment didn’t stem from their traditions, folklore or even Morty’s own supernatural influence. No, this magic came from the power of forgiveness and humility, fanned from this chain of unexpected events. After all, what greater power is there than kindness and camaraderie?


End file.
